


Havana

by Lather_iloveusk



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 11:40:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18141713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lather_iloveusk/pseuds/Lather_iloveusk
Summary: 1.Costa de Tropical（热带海岸）2.Viejo Barrio（老城）3.Azul Tiffany（蒂凡尼蓝）4.Carnaval de verano（夏夜狂欢）5.Un último baile （最后一支舞）





	Havana

**Author's Note:**

> 〉〉国设USK  
> 〉〉HB to 糙米  
> 〉〉Serious drama

 

 

      哈瓦那从来不缺少异乡客，只是那边两个人在这南美的夏日午后实在是太扎眼。这里的阳光热情，连茂密的棕榈树都对它没法儿，只得放任它把地面烤的滚烫，热气腾腾扭曲空气。这种阳光不适合他们的肤色——那两个白人，戴着电镀蛤蟆镜、身着正装，浑身湿透像经历过一场拉丁美洲的滂沱大雨——他们以为他们是谁？尼奥/托马斯•安德森*吗？

 

      当然这场景不大像是《黑客帝国3》，而反倒更像《007：大破天幕杀机》。高一点，肤色、体格看起来健康点的那个家伙提着一只正在滴水的双肩包，舔着草莓味冰激凌；而个头矮些，肤色苍白、身材比当地八岁女孩还要瘪的那个正沉默地抽着烟。那两个人大喇喇地走在漫反射刺瞎人眼的，被泥土和树根侵蚀的水泥路上，拽得像人人都欠他们个几百万……用落难的詹姆斯•邦德来形容他们可以说是十分贴切的。他们肯定是异乡人。当地人绝对没有在烈日下闲逛的兴致；游人不会这样古怪；而若是巴蒂斯塔势力*的复燃又不会这般狼狈。这两个怪种吸引了一群无所事事、在街边小店里打着扑克、喝着廉价冰镇汽水的青年们的目光。其中一人懒洋洋地笑了起来，正想与他的同伴分享他对这两个怪种的想法时，却被那个矮个儿的盯住。不知怎的，虽然隔着镜片他没法儿看到那人的眼神，他也感到不寒而栗。

 

      “唉……别这么不友好嘛英国。我还想友善地把他们请走然后在那儿歇脚呢。”

 

      英国收回目光，瞥了一眼美国：“我讨厌这股前西班牙殖民地的味道。”

 

      “别抱怨了——只有在这里我们才可能待得久一点。谁会想到美利坚和不列颠的国家意识体竟然会踏上古巴的土地*！”美国舔了一口融化流下来的冰激凌，“况且，我也曾是他的殖民地。可你还不是爱惨了我。”

 

      “所以你每次说西语我都想把你和那个西班牙混蛋一起痛揍一顿。”

 

      “那你可是相当爱听我的美式英语了。”美国打趣道。

 

      英国翻了个白眼，没有再理他。

 

      两个人漫无目的地走着，因为到这本就是临时的决定、亡命之徒慌不择路的选择。他们暂时只求一个歇脚的地方，毕竟没几个人能承受住从伦敦飞纽约七八个小时的航程之后，还要从纽约飞到佛罗里达，继续乘坐颠簸的偷渡破轮船、掮客勒索加价未果被扔下渡船不得不自行泅渡上岸（美国抢了一个救生圈给英国）——这样的古巴之旅。（至于为什么他们是偷渡，原因很简单，因为这是临时起意的逃亡，他们连签证都没有）

 

      “你就该把那没用的美刀给他。”英国抽着烟说，太阳烤得他发丝间、衬衫里的海水都要沸腾了，幸好此等惨象没被西班牙看见，那不就相当于让他得逞了？西班牙一举雪洗英国舰队大败西班牙无敌舰队的耻辱？

 

      “是，如果那样的话我们就一个子儿没有了，我们怎么过活？难不成到中国城去打黑工？”

 

      “你也不看看刚才你拿出美金时那个卖冰激凌老头仇恨的眼神。”

 

      “那他也已经用十美刀的天价冰激凌报仇雪恨了。”美国把最后一点蛋筒吃下肚，舔了舔手指。

 

      “……当务之急是快些找家当地的银行换点比索，然后解决衣食住行的问题。”烟抽完了，英国啧了一声，他把烟头扔到地上碾熄。

 

      “噢我得庆幸我还带了护照。”美国拎出一个湿答答的小本子。

 

      他们是从哈瓦那旧城的一处偏僻的海滩上的岸，约莫走了二十多分钟才到达老广场（Plaza Vieja）*。他们终于得以躲进门廊里，没有阳光直射的地方相对阴凉，但海风还是裹着湿热的空气舔得人浑身湿透。当地人在门廊里偷凉，悠闲地在下午一点享受午餐，所以暂时没有古巴三弦琴、崩歌鼓的声响或是南美人载歌载舞的声音，但进食声与说笑声还是使这个不大的、曾经的新广场闹腾得不得了。

 

      在这里，头顶依旧是纯蓝的天空，但是周身的色彩丰富起来，那像是上帝打翻的调色盘——鳞次栉比的房屋因海风的常年腐蚀而变得斑驳不堪，但外墙无一不刷成亮蓝色、热粉色、嫩黄色或是草绿色。同样鲜艳的颜色也出现在狭窄道路边停着的老爷车上，渲染进当地人的服装里。破旧的白色木制百叶窗在海风中嘎吱作响，老人站在繁复却摇摇欲坠的阳台上享受饭后雪茄……这一切在灿烈的阳光下显露出一种破败的美丽。

 

      不过两人无心坐下来享受。他们把身上仅有的美元和英镑全部换成了可兑换比索（毫不意外地，美元在兑换时课税了10%），然后麻利地整来一套适宜的衣服。身着花色衬衫和休闲裤，脚踩哈瓦那人字拖（美国还另搞了一条有着沉重金属头的皮带）之后，融入氛围便容易了很多。他们买到了必须用品，美国用他一口流利的西语成功地让小旅馆的收银员觉得他是个拉美白人或者西班牙人（反正不是美国人），他解释在一旁淡漠抽烟的英国是他语言不通的旅行伙伴，于是两人还算顺利地订到了房间。

 

      房间的情况对于两个资本主义发达国家来说，相当地糟糕，但在本地已经算很不错的了。他们打开嘎吱作响且长满霉点的木门，房间里有两张床、一张床头柜、一块脏兮兮的地毯和一把破破烂烂的编织椅。独立卫生间里有生锈的盥洗盆、水龙头和花洒，一旁的抽水马桶看上去是抽一次就得歇半天的那种……墙壁斑驳不堪且满是水痕，明显属于屋外下大雨屋内瞎小雨那种类型。屋内采光一般，还算阴凉，但这就导致了整个房屋从天花板到被单都散发着一股霉味。

 

      英国一进门就把窗帘拉上，丝毫不在意地坐进作着霉味的床上，嘴里的烟一刻都没有停，就算是烟灰掉在了床铺上他也不在意——反正那里潮湿到用打火机都点不着。

 

      “我们得考虑接下来该怎么办……听着，英国，钱只够我们在这儿待一个月，如果不节省一点的话，只能待一周。之后呢？之后该怎么办？”美国打开双肩包，把里面湿透的东西都摊出来……他的护照、两部手机、换洗的衣物、牙刷毛巾。

 

      “一般人该怎么做就怎么做。”

 

      “我们可不是一般人。”

 

      “我们既然出逃了，那么就与一般人无异——甚至还低他们一等——我们是逃犯。你想回去也很简单，只要一个电话你明天就会在华盛顿了。”

 

      美国做了个投降的手势：“那你怎么想？”

 

      英国抽了一口烟，他沉默了一会儿。片刻之后，他站起来又把窗帘拉开一条缝，这样可以看到街对面的亮色房屋，这道参杂着亮黄油漆的阳光在昏暗的屋子里显得格外刺眼。他眯着眼睛又抽了一口，开口道：“我们既然到了这里——”

 

      “到处都可见‘卡斯特罗正在看着你’？噢噢你想都别想！”

 

      “那么你想待在这里一直到长霉，或者被CIA从真菌里挖出来遣送回国？你已经呼吸了社会主义的红色空气，多呼吸几口又不会死。”

 

      “我倒是希望我会死。”美国说。

 

      英国挑了挑眉。

 

      “好吧好吧。那你得等我先看看谷歌地图。”美国妥协，然后他打开自己的手机，但是他忘记了一件事——这里哪里有网！！！！这里是古巴！！发展程度几乎等同于上世纪五十年代的美国！英国在一旁哼笑一声，美国懊丧地骂着F开头的词，也不想想这一切都是因谁而起。

 

      两人约定从现在开始一律用人类名字称呼对方（有点类似于自我催眠或者时刻提醒），午餐就在老广场解决。于是他们就直接这样出门了。他们在街边的小贩那里买到了哈瓦那的地图，选择了一家苍蝇较少的露天咖啡馆（“果然连苍蝇这种东西沾上了西班牙都会变得更恶心*”亚瑟说。），点了一份海鲜饭和一份煎鱼，而饮料——保险起见，他们只要了番石榴果汁。在他们一边看地图一边吃饭的时候，有褐色皮肤的当地人热情地与他们打招呼（当然也包括合影收费的卖花女），亚瑟只是笑笑稍微回礼。开始时阿尔弗雷德的反应相当迟钝与冷漠，不过后来也就放下担子与热情好客的古巴人闲扯上一两句了。

 

      吃完饭后他们决定在附近几个广场逛逛，再租一辆车，方便出行。老城区因游客较多所以变得商业化，狭窄的巷道里摆放着过于夸张的产品——比如卡斯特罗或者格瓦拉的海报与古巴国旗冰箱贴。阿尔弗雷德对那些兴致不大，倒是亚瑟，买了盒高斯巴（Cohiba）的雪茄。租车从来都不是问题，武器广场上停着大排大排的老爷车，大多数是雪佛兰或者别克，甚至还有奔驰，就看游客看上哪一款、哪一种颜色的车。

 

      “你觉得哪一种比较好？”阿尔弗雷问。

 

      “很显然这里没有宾利或者捷豹，这些都是美国车。”

 

      “毕竟汽车史差不多就是美国史了。”

 

      “美国历史的确短小。”亚瑟说。

 

      “我得给你个黄牌警告。今天我不是美国，你的攻击伤害不到我。”阿尔弗雷德翻了个白眼，指着一辆敞篷的雪佛兰老爷车：“你觉得这辆怎么样？”

 

      “你确定？”亚瑟像要被逗笑了，“蒂凡尼蓝？”

 

      “你这么一说我觉得更合适了。We're Mr.&Mr. Holiday*.We're on HOLIDAY!!!”

 

      “Surely,we do.我们就是居无定所的流浪女郝丽黛，然后我们逃跑了！跑到南美这儿来继续开始我们的流浪生涯*！”亚瑟打开车门坐上副驾驶，“弗雷迪*！快点儿！”

 

      阿尔弗雷德大笑着，解决了租赁费用之后跨入车内，碰了碰不存在的司机帽帽沿问：“亲爱的小姐，请问您想去哪儿？您想去第五大道的蒂凡尼吗？冒昧地问一句，在那之后小姐能赏光和我一起用餐吗？”

 

      “都不用了。你载我去革命广场就好，最好能让我看到纪念碑和格瓦拉的画像。”

 

      “小姐您真是强人所难。”阿尔弗雷德一边开着车一边说。

 

      不过最后亚瑟还是放了他一马，阿尔弗雷德勉强同意去了国家博物馆。他们抵达时已经没有会说英语的导游了，不过对于两人来说当然不是问题。国际馆里大多是欧洲的作品，而古巴馆里的内容要新颖得多，但谈绘画，大块大块的撞色给人强烈的视觉冲击，内容荒诞但又不如毕加索那样抽象。他感觉像是看见了思特里克兰德*在那太平洋小岛上作出的画作，没有沉重的宗教题材，他们自己就是自己的神，阿尔弗雷德感觉除了惊艳还是惊艳——与此同时，他自然也看到了许多美国元素，比如一个名叫“古巴击败美国”的画作。也许是做作的心理暗示的缘故，他并未直翻白眼。

 

      平心而论，古巴的艺术作品的确是别有一番风情，热情奔放如这个随时都可以和歌而舞的民族，他们对生活和音乐的热爱丝毫不差地投映到艺术作品中，画作用色鲜艳又大胆，雕塑新奇而生动，而其中蕴含的感情又如此热烈而简单，荒诞绚烂到无以复加。

 

      从国家博物馆出来的已是黄昏时刻，太阳从亮得刺眼到火得发光，海岸线上方的火球把半边天都渲染成粉红色。这时候就有当地人拿出三弦琴弹奏起欢快的乐曲来，不一定是为了路人的小费，更多像是用另外一种方式诉说内心的快乐之源。就是这么奇怪，只要是音乐、甚至是本该伤心欲绝的情歌，沾上了西班牙或是南美风情都会变得欢乐且热辣——放大收音机音量，喝一杯莫吉托、跳一支舞吧，那个姑娘/小伙子不再爱你了，今夜我们要一起狂欢，我什么都可以不要，不管是一天还是一刻——

 

      小号吹起来了，崩歌鼓点起节奏，平日慵懒的古巴人在音乐响起之时就变成了狂热且忠诚的教徒，女孩们先笑出来，她们身着热裤，穿着抹胸或露脐的短上衣，热辣但并不色情，丰满的抹了口红的嘴唇微微启开，圆圆的鼻头与偏扁的脸型在笑容的带动下变得性感，雄性动物这时也开始蠢蠢欲动——一个丰满灵动的年轻肢体扭动起来，紧接着就会有下一个，下下个——不需有什么特殊的节日或者游行，仅需一支热辣的舞曲，歌剧或是狂欢盛宴就可以随时开始，在广场、在露台、在街头甚至在公交车上。最封闭内心的人也会被这种直击心灵的最简单的愉悦打动，不由自主地浸淫在这种氛围中。

 

      既然来了，那就享受吧。阿尔弗雷德脑海中浮现出这样的一句话。紧接着他就被他的英国男友拽进人群中，亚瑟取下自己和对方的眼镜，捧着阿尔弗雷德的脸，脸上挂着若有若无的笑容。阿尔弗雷德挑衅地用跨顶对方，手抚摸上舞伴的腰身。阿尔弗雷德轻轻一推，亚瑟就顺势转了个圈，靠在他的美国男伴胸前，用自己的背磨蹭对方的胸部，他笑着侧过头在对方嘴角偷了一个吻。汗水与人群散发的热气让人沉迷，而他们又是如此兴奋。亚瑟向一侧倒去，阿尔弗雷德配合地揽住他，随即拽起来让对方勾住自己的腿旋转。晕眩与突如其来的狂欢让两人抑制不住地大笑起来，两人跟着音乐一起扭动起身体，无需步调无需姿态，完全融入进人群。

 

      一曲终了，短暂的间隙里人们欢呼着请求再来一曲。阿尔弗雷德把亚瑟拖离兴奋的人群，拽着他走进街边的酒吧。

 

      “你在干什么！”被迫中断的亚瑟自然有些恼怒。

 

      “不要提前就把精力用完了，先生，你刚刚跳得太猛了。”阿尔弗雷德说，“况且我刚刚摸你肚子的时候感觉瘪瘪的，是时候吃晚饭了。”

 

      亚瑟愣了一下，然后哼了一声，算是接受了。不过阿尔弗雷德作为搅了他男朋友兴致的罪魁祸首，他最好有点补偿。亚瑟的补偿是指酒，阿尔弗雷德思考了一下便妥协了，毕竟他们就算喝到断片（但是不要喝死了就是）都没人会管，也无损普通人的形象。于是两人用龙虾饭作为晚餐，一人点了一杯莫吉托作为助兴用。冰镇过的白朗姆加上柠檬汁与糖浆的混合酸甜解渴，薄荷叶的清香流连于唇齿之间，清凉由内而外，像是喝了一口就醉了。

 

      “我要跟你打个赌，我能搞到手的女人绝对比你多。”阿尔弗雷德晕晕乎乎地说，“马上就要天黑入夜了，到处都有俱乐部和缺舞伴的姑娘。”

 

      “赌注呢？”亚瑟昂昂首。

 

      “任君处罚。”

 

      亚瑟勾起嘴角，昏黄的灯影在他的眼睛里流动，显然是被打动了。

 

      他们换上适合跳舞的衣服，来到街上，本应有夏夜凉风的街头被无数充满活力的男男女女霸占，空气因充斥着荷尔蒙而变得更加热辣。崩歌鼓被拍响奏出欢快的鼓点，青年男子手指在三弦琴上迅速跳动，沙铃与刮葫的精妙使用竟有种电音的味道——颇具南美风情的音乐响起。

 

 

〈Havana〉

 

      太阳在海平面处做着挣扎沉入水中，留下渲染成粉紫色的天空。街头的路灯亮了起来，棕榈芭蕉层层遮挡使本就不明亮的灯光更加昏暗，甚至还有的直接就不亮了，但这一切昭示着——夏夜狂欢的序曲响起了。

 

      Havana ooh na-na

 

      夜生活随着霓虹灯管的亮起而开启，亮蓝或骚粉或红色的灯光刺眼，照不到的地方却是昏暗一片。

 

      Half of my heart is in Havana ooh-na-na

 

      哈瓦那的街头的任何一处都有音乐、任何一个酒吧或是咖啡馆在夜里都变成了俱乐部——

 

      那些楼房破旧，因人们的舞蹈而更加摇摇欲坠，斑驳彩色的墙壁在夜里霓虹灯的映照下又展现出诡谲同时魅惑人的一面。

 

      这些像是美国上世纪的破旧夜店才有的。但也正是这种最老旧与廉价的场景才能激起人跳起最原始的狂热舞蹈的欲望

 

      无需过问，只要在人群中视线相对，即刻就可以起舞。

 

      He didn't walk up with that "how you doin'?"

 

      一个黑发的白人女孩向阿尔弗雷德走来，一字肩短上衣露出圆润的肩膀，她身着热裤，肉臀火辣。

 

      (When he came in the room)

 

      阿尔弗雷德的手放在对方的腰上主导起方向，女孩双手向上抬起在阿尔弗雷德的怀里扭动起来。

 

      He said there’s a lot of girls I can do with.

 

      阿尔弗雷德给了亚瑟一个眼神就投入了第一轮热舞。

 

      (But I can't without you)

 

      褐色皮肤的姑娘总是更加丰满，而谁不爱这种尤物？

 

      I'm doin' forever in a minute

 

      她与亚瑟撞在一起，随即也开始了。

 

      (That summer night in June)

 

      亚瑟环住她快速轻拍女孩的小腹，奏起这个火辣的乐器。

 

      And papa says he got malo in him

 

      女孩跟着节奏摆动肉感的臀部磨蹭着亚瑟的大腿，自己也抚摸起腰身扭动着，廉价的香水混杂着褐色女孩动情的汗香意外地让人迷醉。

 

      他们在人群中摇摆着身体，把女孩甩出去又拽回来。第一曲结束，阿尔弗雷德率先离开了他的舞伴，而亚瑟挑逗着贴近女孩，然后女孩笑着捂住他的嘴，有礼貌地拒绝了他。

 

      紧接着亚瑟与一位金发白人女孩跳了起来，浑圆的胸脯包在抹胸里蹭得人血脉喷张，亚瑟抓住她的腰肢让其更加贴近自己。阿尔弗雷德那边与一位红发女郎共舞，对方用小腹磨蹭他的裆部，笑着展开手臂扭动起自己的腰身……

 

      褐发女孩、金发尤物、蜷发的黑人女孩、黑发美女……她们都只是舞伴，共舞与谁不可？哈瓦那的夏夜狂欢人来人往，他们不知道自己与多少人跳过舞，挑逗过多少女孩又被多少女孩挑逗过。

 

      Havana, ooh na-na

 

      那个红发的少女让亚瑟印象深刻，倒不是她身材有多么火爆，而是她舞动得最热情，双臂展开向后倾倒，像是在抖动自己的翅膀一般，笑容洋溢的样子让人迷醉。而阿尔弗雷德对于一位黑人少女青眼有加，她穿着带有荷叶边的白色短上衣，与肤色的对比相当吸引眼球，她被牛仔短裙包裹的热辣屁股扭动起来热情奔放，挪步与耸肩让人忍不住想靠近她。

 

      亚瑟的香烟被一位有着褐色直发的白人女孩残忍夺走了，但他也收到了几个女孩塞来的地址。阿尔弗雷德将自己的帽子卖给了一个金发褐色皮肤的女孩，价格是一个印在脸颊上的吻。

 

      他们是异乡人，如果可以，他们愿意什么都不要，尽享此刻狂欢。这些充满活力的年轻肉体，不论是男孩还是女孩，都让亚瑟和阿尔弗雷德感受到了活过来的味道也懂得了死的感觉。

 

      Havana, ooh na-na

 

      在夏夜的最后，人们舞动得已经近乎疯狂了。

 

      Half of my heart is in Havana, ooh-na-na

 

      笑声与歌声一直沿着狭窄的街道向上方扩散，楼房震颤，棕榈树在摇晃，吹拂过的海风也浸满了欢愉。

 

      Oh, but my heart is in Havana

 

      对于他们，最后一支舞当然要留给对方。他们从最开始的华尔兹跳起，只不过这次相当的疯狂。亚瑟搭上阿尔弗雷德的肩膀，腰被扶住，他倾倒下去然后快速旋转，脚步移动飞快得像是在跳快步舞，但他们早就不会踩到对方。

 

      他们从旋转中甩开，然后跳起查尔斯顿，这种风靡20年代的舞蹈如今看来荒诞又可笑，他们看着对方跳舞的样子大笑起来，放弃了这种舞蹈转而选择了摇摆舞。

 

      “你要知道当初跳这个舞的英国女孩都是坏女孩。”

 

      “我就是。”亚瑟与阿尔弗雷德紧贴着的脚快速钩踢，和着欢快的音乐蹦跳着，阿尔弗雷德主导亚瑟转了个圈，俯下身让亚瑟从自己身上蹦过去。

 

      “的确是不适合淑女！”亚瑟喘着气把阿尔弗雷德拉过来，阿尔弗雷德的右臂抱住他，而自己的左臂紧攀上对方的肩膀。

 

      Take me back to my Havana...

 

他们紧贴在一起，两人的脸相距如此之近，以至于亚瑟能感受到阿尔弗雷德嘴唇的颤动，本该严肃的表情却因为两人都在大声喘气绷不住了。

 

      于是他们就放开大笑起来，跳起了估计是世界上最欢快的探戈，交叉步！踢腿！身姿挺拔而优雅——跳跃！舞步热烈而狂放——没错，他们就是颠沛流离的吉普赛人！托举——旋转！在末尾时的亲吻！

 

      My heart is in Havana

 

      心脏狂跳中阿尔弗雷德想：要是他不是国家，而是一个人，甚至是一个美国人，他都会愿意把根扎在这里。

 

      Havana, ooh na-na

 

      他们大笑着互相拉扯着从人群中脱出身，没人在乎他们，因为每个人都近乎癫狂了。

 

      Oh na-na-na

 

      他们一路接吻，磕磕绊绊地从街上一直挤到街边两栋楼房之间的漆黑夹缝间。他们大喘着气，缓和下动作，亚瑟抚摸着阿尔弗雷德的脖颈，而对方的手从腰滑到了自己的屁股。

 

      “先生，你愿意陪我跳一只热舞吗。”阿尔弗雷德低沉发声，笑意挂在嘴角不散。

 

 

      No, no, no, take me back...

 

 

      “乐意至极——”

 

 

      亚瑟说：“不过只限今晚。”

 

 

      Havana ooh na-na.

 

 

 

FIN.

**Author's Note:**

> *尼奥/托马斯•安德森  
> 黑客帝国主角名字，说的是黑客帝国3中有西装墨镜雨里斗殴的屌|逼场景（（（  
> 　  
> *巴蒂斯塔势力  
> 上世纪的古巴黑手党势力  
> 　  
> *谁会想到……竟然会踏上古巴的土地  
> 本家与现实中古巴（是社会主义国家）与美国关系……再加之古巴是西班牙的前殖民地  
> 　  
> *老广场（Plaza Vieja）  
> 老广场始建于16世纪，原名新广场（Plaza Nueva），用于军事目的，之后又演变成了一个露天集市所在地。  
> 　  
> *连苍蝇这种东西沾上了西班牙都会变得更恶心  
> 指西|班|牙苍蝇（多用于催|情）  
> 　  
> *We're Mr.&Mr. Holiday  
> Holiday 郝丽黛（郝丽），《蒂凡尼的早餐》中女主人翁的名字。  
> 　  
> *跑到南美这儿来继续开始我们的流浪生涯  
> 《蒂凡尼的早餐》电影中，郝丽本想不顾一切飞往南美找那位抛弃他的褐色皮肤的富商。  
> 　  
> *弗雷迪  
> 郝丽挚爱的弟弟，弗雷德的昵称。  
> 　  
> *思特里克兰德  
> 《月亮和六便士》这部小说的主人公。  
> 　  
> \--------------------  
> 后记：
> 
> 再一次爆了  
> 米锅生快啊！！！！！！！晚了一天啊啊啊啊！！！！我怎么这么能拖！！！！！  
> 　  
> 不算严格意义上的honeymoon也不算严格意义上的海滩（）  
> 　  
> 总之米锅不要打我就好了呜呜呜呜呜呜  
> 　  
> PS:  
> 最后一段从〈Havana〉开始是可以配合音乐食用的（？）稍微看快点就可以压着节拍乐！！！（大概）  
> 　  
> &  
> Havana其实听到最后有些伤感呢
> 
>  
> 
> by Lather  
> 2018.7.16


End file.
